Enchanted
by Magpie09
Summary: Kagome is a young shrine priestess from Feudal Japan and is anxiously awaiting her wedding day that was arranged with the wolf demon prince, Koga. However she is suddenly transported through time and space to modern day Tokyo where she meets Sesshomaru and his daughter, Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to another "based upon an already existing property" AU, apparently I found my niche as a writer by stealing other people's ideas and forcing random fandoms to act out those ideas like plays or something... Anywho, the story is based on Disney's** _ **Enchanted**_ **and the characters are based on the anime,** _ **Inuyasha**_ **. Though I've decided to place this in Japan (both modern and feudal), I am not Japanese, so please forgive me for any cultural inaccuracies. Also, I don't have a beta, so please forgive my horrible failings as a writer. As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

 **Ch. 1 - Exordium**

Once upon a time in the distant, magical past of feudal Japan; there lived a fierce and terrible ruler. He lived with an iron fist and forced his subjects to act as his unwilling puppets. However, the fierce ruler lived in constant fear of being defeated by his one weakness, pure, selfless love. Most people were easily swayed and tempted to give into their weaknesses like greed, lust, envy, and pride, but the one set of people that weren't so easily corrupted were the warrior-priestesses. They were born pure and most tried to lead a pure life, but one by one, the fierce ruler defeated them all until only one lone meiko was left.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she swept the barren, wooden floor of the vast shrine. Life was not always easy, living in the harsh world of feudal Japan; but Kagome supposed she was lucky. She had been born into the meiko world and lived all her life in a secluded shrine, trying to stay well away from Naraku's ever extending reach as he defeated her kind one by one until she alone was left of the great warrior-priestesses. She often felt lonely out in the vast countryside and left saddened by the fact that she was the last of the meikos; but she had to stay positive! She was the last hope to defeat Naraku and to start the next generation of meikos. The thought made her blush as she thought about "starting the next generation".

She only recently came of age and already she was promised to Koga, the Demon Wolf Prince. She had known the proud warrior-prince ever since she helped save his tribe from awful Vulture Demons and ever since, he had been asking for her hand in marriage. Not only because he felt he owed a debt for saving his tribe but because through her, they would have the strongest children the Japan had ever seen; half Demon, half meiko. Their union would bridge the gap between Demons and Priests and insure the survival of the meikos. Kagome felt both proud to have started to bridge the gap between Demons and humans, but she also felt a little nervous to soon be the wife of a proud prince. But, if it were to help defeat Naraku and bring back the meikos, then she would do anything!

She was suddenly yanked out of her musings when she felt an unwelcome, yet familiar touch on her backside. She turned around with a yelp as she saw Miroku grin mischievously at her. She sighed good naturedly as he began to apologize for his "cursed hand" that didn't know any better. Miroku was her one constant friend outside of her teacher, the old priestess, Kaede that she ever saw while she had been in seclusion, but sometimes she really wanted to smack the perverse monk upside the head. "So," he stated, ignoring her glare as he nonchantly walked around her, "you ready for your Prince Charming? One more day and you'll be married off! Oh Kagome! What will I do without you!," he whined and cried with a twinkle in his eye as he teased her, knowing that she was secretly nervous about marrying Koga. "You'll be fine, Miroku," she answered him with a slight smile at his antics, "I'm sure you'll be able to visit anytime you like. It's not like we won't see each other again." Miroku just smiled and picked up another broom and helped her sweep the shrine floors as he began whistling to both liven up the tedious chore and to take her mind off of her impending marriage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There you are," a gravelly voice of Naraku said as he looked through Kanna's magical mirror. It had taken him years to finally defeat most of the horrid priestesses and there she was the last meiko. He could taste his victory already; soon nothing could stop him from conquering all of Japan. But, how was he going to get rid of her, he was sick of just killing; he wanted his last victory over those useless meikos to be creative and to inflict the most pain. But what? He paced around in his large bamboo fur coat when he suddenly came up against an old well. He looked down the well as a slow, deadly smirk came over his partially hidden face. He knew exactly how to get rid of her and to make sure she suffered the most out of any of the meikos he had defeated yet; he would send her to a place where there are no happy endings!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! As you can see, I have decided to title all the chapters with a word starting with the letter, "E". As usual; I don't own anything and please read and review!**

 **Ch. 2 – Esoteric**

Kagome raced as she hurried tied her obi around her waist. She was going to be late for her own wedding! She couldn't believe she could be late for her own wedding! Miroku trailed behind her, trying to match her frenzied pace, but his large, heavy staff was weighing him down. She turned around a sharp corner of the large estate she and Koga had planned on being wed when suddenly a large figure appeared in front of her.

She couldn't make out the face, but the man that appeared before her wore a large white bamboo fur coat and a large mask that covered his face. "Excuse me," Kagome said as she tried to step around the strange man, but he continued to block her way. "Excuse me, madame," the strange man said with a gravelly voice, "I wish to pay my respects to the bride. I have a gift to bestow upon the new Demon Wolf Princess."

"That's very kind of you," Kagome said as she tried to step around him and looking anxiously around for Miroku, but she most have lost him somewhere in the large estate, "but I'm afraid I'm late.."

"Come, come, my dear," the strange man said as he grabbed her wrist and led her to a large, old well on the outskirts of the estate, "It's a wishing well," he explained, "you must make a wish and I promise that it will come true."

"Well...," Kagome stated uncertainly, not wanting to appear rude to the man or his gift; she leaned against the well, closed her eyes and made a small wish. She had just opened her eyes again when she suddenly felt a push and she fell over the edge of the well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku glanced nervously around, but couldn't find any trace of Kagome. He must have lost her in the vast labyrinth that was the large estate. He suddenly heard a scream and he ran towards the sound, hoping nothing had happened to his friend. The thought he saw Kagome being pushed down an ancient well, but what appeared to be a large baboon, but the figure disappeared before Miroku could even make a noise. He looked warily looked down the well and knew that he would need some help in order to try and rescue Kagome. As he turned to leave, he spotted a wooden sandal that Kagome had obviously lost, he picked it up and ran hurriedly to find Koga, and he would help find Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt like she had been falling for hours, but she had yet to reach the bottom. She felt a sudden thud as she reached what she supposed was the bottom of the well. She looked up, but all she saw was darkness. She carefully got up and dusted her wedding kinobi off and stretched her sore and aching muscles. She felt around the damp sides of the well until she felt some vines. She grabbed a hold of the strongest-looking ones and slowly made her way up the well. She climbed and climbed until her arms ached from the strain and she finally crawled her way up over the opening of the well, to the darkened night sky of Japan. But something was very wrong. Instead of stars she was expecting to see in the dark Japan sky, she was almost blinded by lights that surrounded her and she couldn't even see the moon for all the tall buildings that reached high into the sky, instead of the familiar smell of nature that she was used to, she almost gagged from the noxious thick air. She warily made her way to where she saw a large group of people to try and ask for help, but the crowd pushed and surrounded her until she became utterly lost and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, as you can see I will on occasion swamp from POV to POV, but I will** _ **mostly**_ **stay in either Sesshomaru or Kagome's POV. As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

 **Ch. 3 – Enigmatic**

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly as the clients situated around the table continued to bicker and argue about every single thing. Who would get the paintings? Who would get the TV? Who would get the dog? Who would get the ratty old recliner?! He was tired and had begun to feel the onslaught of a headache coming. He needed to pick up Rin from karate practice and this meeting had already gone over time. He let out a contented sigh as he saw his secretary, Sango, come in and finally called an end to their meeting. Being a divorce attorney had its perks; what with its great pay and job security as each year the percentage of married couples being divorced increased; but sometimes he really hated it, dealing with annoying, bickering couples that never should have been married in the first place. He made a promise to his client to see them bright and early the next day as he grabbed his trench coat and quickly left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rain battered against the taxi as Rin carefully opened her present for getting promoted to a white belt today. She opened it with so much gusto that her usual small pony tail she had on top of her little head bobbed and weaved furiously. She suddenly stopped when she saw it was a book. "A book?," she asked her father with a defeated sigh.

"I know it's not the storybook you wanted," Sesshomaru said with a quirk of his eyebrow at his daughter's tone, "But this is much better. This is a book about influential women in history." He picked up the book and started flipping through the pages showing Rin the various photos of women. Rin didn't see impressed as Sesshomaru tried to convince her by saying, "Those women, they're a lot like Ayame, you know. I'm going to ask her to marry me," he suddenly said. Rin gaped up at her father, her mouth open in shock. "You are?," she asked incredugeiously.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "You like her right? You guys get along, okay. It's not like she's going to be your mother."

"Stepmother," Rin said under her breath.

Sesshomaru ignored her incredugeious tone and continued by saying, "She's going to pick you up for school tomorrow so you can have some grown-up girl bonding time."

"I'm eight," Rin pointed out.

"You won't always be," Sesshomaru said with a sad hint of longing in his golden eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was on the verge of tears as she desperately tried to get away from the vast crowd, she had no idea where she was and no one seemed to want to help her. She had somehow ended up in a dirty area with even dirtier people leaning up against the large, reaching buildings. She worriedly glanced around, looking for _anything_ that seemed even remotely familiar, but all she could see was the impossibly tall buildings that reached far into the night sky. Suddenly, she spied what looked like an entrance to a shrine! Finally! Maybe someone in the shrine could help her. She ran across the hard surface on the ground, her wooden sandal making loud clacking noises and her other socked foot slapping upon the cold surface as she ran, but when she got closer, she noticed that what she thought to be the entrance to the shrine was actually what seemed to be a large painting that was hoisted up high in the sky. As she looked up in lost confusion, she suddenly heard a sharp screeching noise as bright lights came furiously close to her before they suddenly stopped in front of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru's heart beat fast as he felt the cab screech to a sudden halt as his arm automatically reached over to brace Rin back into her seat. The cab driver angrily sounded his horn at the strange woman that had wandered into the road and barely escaped being hit. Rin suddenly leaped out of the cab and Sesshomaru ran after her as Rin started gushing at the woman's odd, traditional-looking clothes and worriedly looked the woman over for any injuries. Sesshomaru tucked Rin up against him while he took a good look at the dazed looking woman. Her hair, which had been pinned up in a traditional hair do, was now a mess with pens and ornaments obviously missing, her kinobi robes had become slightly tattered and dirty and she was missing a wooden sandal and she was completely drenched from the rain.

"Are you okay, Miss," Sesshomaru asked warily. "Oh, I'm okay," the woman said with obvious tears in her eyes, "I'm just a little lost, I'm afraid, and no one has been very nice..." "Ya, well welcome to Tokyo," Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he started to try and herd Rin back into the cab, but Rin, bless her little heart, was obviously worried about the strange woman and looked up at him with her most puppy dog eyes and pleaded with him, "We have to help her, Daddy! She's like a lost princess! We just have to help her!" Sesshomaru always prided himself in being a strong willed man, tough enough to negotiate with the most obstinate clients and the best match lawyers in Toyko, but he could never say "no" to Rin when she gave him her puppy-eyes.

Sesshomaru let out a weary sigh and told the woman, "Listen, I can offer you a place to dry off and a phone to call someone to come get you," the watch, fascinated as the woman's face brightened with joy. "Thank you kind sir," the woman said, then her eyebrow furrowed in confusion as she asked, "But I don't think calling anyone would help, I don't think they could hear it from here..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For a woman that obviously was very lost and confused, she seemed rather optimistic about her current predicament. She finally finished telling her very odd, surely made up, story of how she wound up in the street and almost ran over by the cab when he opened the door to his apartment for her and Rin. "Listen Miss...," he started, but realized that he didn't recall even asking what he name. "Kagome," she introduced as she thanked him with a demure nod of her head as she entered in his apartment, but not before taking off her one remaining wooden sandal and leaving it outside his door. Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow at her obviously very traditional and old fashioned upbringing as he picked up the shoe and threw it somewhere inside the messy apartment. "I'm Sesshomaru and this is my daughter Rin," he quickly introduced before shaking his head and getting back on track, "As I was saying, all I can offer is a phone and some towels to dry off with."

"You've been very kind," Kagome said with a demure nod of her head as she gingerly sat down on his couch with a yawn and quickly nodded off.

Sesshomaru was extremely tempted to rudely wake her up, but he actually felt bad for what had obviously been a very long and trying day for the strange woman. "We have to let her stay, Daddy!," Rin whispered with her big puppy-eyes. ' _Damn that kid,_ Sesshomaru thought with a resigned grunt as he led her into her bedroom and wished her a good night before he wandered back into the living room where he saw the strange woman now curled up on the couch, slightly snoring. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched the strange woman sleep. He mentally cursed Rin again for getting him into this situation as he gently tucked a blanket around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Nothing new to report. As always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

 **Ch. 4 – Entropic**

Miroku felt the breath leave his body as he fell down the well, following Koga as they jumped in the ancient, magical well to try and save Kagome. He suddenly hit the damp bottom of the well, barely missing hitting Koga as he already climbing up the vines on the side of the well. He really didn't know what he had gotten into, but he was determined to help Kagome! Climbing the vines were a challenge, due to Miroku's staff, but Miroku might have need of his staff in whatever strange world Kagome had ended up in and was loathed to lose it. Light suddenly streamed into his face as Koga obviously made it out of the well. Miroku took a deep breath as he carefully maneuvered his way out of the well and into the bright light.

Noise, bright lights, and the pungent stink assaulted his senses as he glanced warily around the large city that surrounded him. Impossibly tall, metal buildings reached far into the sky, there were people everywhere; pushing and shoving their way through the city, bright, moving pictures were plastered high upon the tall buildings, and Miroku felt the unwelcome sense of being very small and hopelessly overwhelmed in such a large, scary city. How will they ever find Kagome now? As he was looking around at the overwhelming city that surrounded him, he didn't notice Koga had left him behind and Miroku quickly got lost in the crowd trying to find his companion. He suddenly bumped hard against someone, making them fall down upon the hard ground. "I'm so sorry!," he exclaimed as he helped the young woman who he had accidently knocked over.

"It's fine, it's fine," the woman said as she straightened herself out, as Miroku appreciated the woman's beauty.

"It's just that I'm lost and I'm not sure where my companion went..," Miroku said in a slight stutter, trying to cover up how attractive he found this woman.

The woman sighed with a huff before holding out her hand and said, "I'm Sango, I'll try and help you out as best I can. Maybe we should start at the police station to see if anybody has reported a missing person's case, hmm?"

Miroku felt a happy smile grace his face at the thought of spending more time with this beautiful woman. "Thank you so much!," he said as he shook her hand and said, "My name is Miroku!"

"Nice to meet you," Sango said with a quirk of her eyebrow as she took in his odd priest robes and staff before leading him to the police station.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up well rested. She was so glad she bumped into Sesshomaru and Rin. Without them, she didn't know what would have become of her. Sesshomaru seemed a bit cranky and not entirely agreeable, but Rin was his obvious melting point and she was just plain adorable. She stretched her sore limbs and glanced around the messy apartment. She gaped in astonishment as she saw that the small place she found herself in obviously hadn't been cleaned in quite a while. It was evident more than ever that these kind people who had taken her end badly needed a constant female presence in their lives. She briefly what happened to Rin's mother, but she shook her head, shaking the thought from her head, it was obviously none of her business, and happily rolled the sleeves of her beautiful wedding kimono up as she searched for cleaning supplies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes as he was suddenly woken up by someone humming and whistling merrily, as if it wasn't way too early in the morning to be considered decent. He wondered into the living room where he suddenly stopped and took a look around. Everything was spotless! Not a trace of dirt or trash could be found anywhere when he knew without a doubt that the apartment was a mess when he went to sleep the night before.He slowly made his way through the spotless apartment until he finally found Kagome happily humming away as she swept the kitchen floor. _'How can someone be so happy this early in the morning while doing chores?'_ , Sesshomaru thought, but he left Kagome to her sweeping as he woke Rin up to get ready for school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't even notice that he had started humming the same tune as Kagome while he got ready for work until the doorbell finally rang. He shook his head at himself, deciding that he was just being silly and let Rin open the door. "Hey girlfriend," he heard Ayame say as she came into the apartment, "ready to kick it?" "Ready to kick what?," he heard Rin say before knocking on the bathroom door to hear Kagome beckon him in. "Good morning!," he heard Kagome say as she shut the water off from her shower and meekly held a hand out from behind the shower curtain for a towel. "Good morning," Sesshomaru said handing her dainty hand a towel before saying, "Listen Miss Kagome, I'm going to take you to work with me this morning and have my assistant find some accommodation and travel plans for you to get to wherever you need." "Thank you so much," she said as she came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her slight form. Sesshomaru adverted his eyes from her beautiful form, but suddenly she let out a gasp as she obviously slipped on a wet spot on the tiled floor, tumbling into Sesshomaru, and forcing them onto the floor of the hallway. Sesshomaru landed with a grunt on the hard wood floor with Kagome on top of him before he suddenly hearing Ayame let out a shocked gasp.

He quickly got Kagome off of him as he tried to stop Ayame from leaving. He had to explain that this was just a misunderstanding! "Ayame! Ayame, wait!," he called out desperately, trying to get her to listen to him. "You know you really had me fooled!," she screamed out at him, "All this time, we had agreed that I could never spend the night here because of Rin and I thought, 'I'm so lucky, he's so sensitive!' I didn't realize you were really worried about crowd control!" Sesshomaru continued to try to explain the situation, but she wasn't hearing any of it, then he landed on his last resort, bringing up Rin. "What about Rin? I thought you and her could spend a little grown-up girl bonding time?!" "Why? So you can have some grown-up girl bonding time?!," she asked with an angry sneer as she took a glance at Kagome, still in the hallway with her towel wrapped around her tightly. Ayame suddenly walked out the door and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything else. Sesshomaru hung his head in shame. What had he done? He had just let the woman he was going to propose to walk right out of his life. The woman who he had spent the last five years cultivating a relationship based on equality and trust, all the while making sure Ayame and Rin had a good relationship. Ayame could make a good stepmother for Rin, but what did Sesshomaru do? He let her out of their lives due to a misunderstanding! He shook his head at himself before rushing out of the building to try and stop Ayame from leaving, but he was too late. He just made it outside to see her get into a cab that quickly sped off down the road. Sesshomaru let out a resigned sigh, he knew that calling her would do no good at the moment, so he decided to leave her alone for the time being, he would win her affections back somehow and finally be able to explain that it was all a misunderstanding.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I forgot to mention that this fic and characters will probably get a little OOC. I am mostly basing this on the movie, _Enchanted_. As for how Kagome can get around modern Toyko without any fuss, umm... all I can say is... REASONS! Ha ha!. As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

 **Ch. 5 – Eccentric**

Naraku looked through Kanna's mirror in disgust! How could that lousy priest and that good-for-nothing wolf have traveled through the time portal in the well?! How did they figure out where he had sent that disgusting meiko?! He finally had his complete victory over all of feudal Japan in his grasp, but now that priest and annoying wolf were going to mess everything up! He turned around with a swish of his long bamboo cloak as he turned around to face his newest little experiment. "Well, my little experiment," he said with an evil grin, "are you ready to prove your worth?" The small boy with a blank expression looked up at his master and said with a monotone voice, "Yes." "We shall soon see, Kohaku," Naraku said with a smirk, "we shall see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru slowly walked back into his apartment with his head hung in shame. He mentally shook his head at himself, before mentally chiding himself thinking he had been doing this a lot recently. He walked back into the living room to see Kagome twirling around and showing off her new robes to Rin. "Where did you get those...," he began saying before he suddenly spotted his curtains missing quite a lot of material. He sighed in resignment. He really didn't even want to know how she had managed to use his curtains to make what looked like very old fashioned robes that priestesses wore in the feudal era. ' _This girl really_ _did_ _believe she was from the feudal era,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a quirk of his eyebrow as he took in her priestess robes. He looked at his expensive watch to see that they were running behind and he sighed in resignment before hurrying Rin to finish getting ready for school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Sango?," Sesshomaru asked the temporary secretary manning the desk as he gritted his teeth. This day was shaping up to be pretty crappy and now his assistant wasn't here. "She said she had some important business that suddenly came up today," the secretary said in a bored tone. "Great," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, "listen, can you do me a favor? I'm late for a meeting already, or I would do it myself. Make sure that you book any tickets you can find for my acquaintance here," he said gesturing to Kagome as she stared at the aquarium in the lounge in fascination. Before herding her over to the bored-looking secretary and unstructured, "Listen Kagome, tell this nice lady where you need to go and she will help you out. Stay here and I'll see you off after I get out of this meeting," he said before rushing off to the meeting that he was late for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what did you find out?," Sesshomaru asked the bored-looking temp while Kagome gazed curiously at the aquarium. "So, I found absolutely nothing. The place she is describing hasn't been around since the feudal era. She doesn't have a license, a birth certificate, a number, an address, nothing! I think she's just crazy," the temp said in frustration. Sesshomaru quirk his eyebrow at the impossibility of Kagome's odd story, but the more time passed, and the more he learned about this odd woman who had appeared in his life suddenly, the more her strange story being true. ' _But that's just not possible,'_ Sesshormaru thought, trying to dislodge his fantastical, improbable thoughts filling his head.

He turned around to find Kagome between the newest couple filing for divorce and holding their hands. He hurriedly ran over to her as before she made the divorcing couple upset and angry. He grabbed her hand, led her away from the couple, and told her, "Listen Kagome, they don't want to hold hands, they don't even want to be in the same room together." "What do you mean, aren't they married? They make a great couple," Kagome asked in confused naiveté.

"It's not like that anymore," Sesshomaru tried to explain in frustration, "There going to be separated."

"Separated?," Kagome asked sadly, "Forever? But why?! Isn't marriage supposed to be forever?"

"Yes, they're going to be separated forever," Sesshoamru said, but before he could try to explain any further, his boss came out and saw the commotion that was going on and pulled Sesshomaru aside. "What the hell is going on here?," his boss, Mr. Tashio, said in an angry voice as the very angry divorcing couple left the building, "May I remind you, Sesshomaru, that you are the one who asked to be put on this case, and yet I come out here to see some girl on the verge of tears," he said angrily, pointing at Kagome as she wiped away her tears, "and angry clients!" "I'm sorry sir," Sesshomaru said in a respectful nod of his head, "I'll fix it." "See that you do," Mr. Tashio said through gritted teeth and retreated back into his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked next to Sesshomaru as he led her outside into a nearby wooden area. It felt almost surreal to her as she finally walked among the trees and flowers, there was this little spot of nature persevered within the cold, metal city that surrounded it. As she walked next to Sesshomaru and listened to his explanation of why that lovely couple were going to be separated forever, she couldn't help but think of her own upcoming marriage to Koga. Kagome liked to believe in true love and being together forever with one's true love, but she knew that, that wasn't the reason she had agreed to marry Koga. Sure, she loved him in a platonic sense, and maybe one day she could probably grow to love him in a romantic sense. But, she had a duty to fulfill for the future meikos and marrying for love just wasn't in the cards for her. But why would the people in this strange place and time to agree to be married and pledge themselves to each other, but not to follow through on their pledge and just agree to be separated forever? It just didn't make any sense to her. She said as much to Sesshomaru as they walked.

Sesshomaru quirked his silver eyebrow at her while she tried to explain her feelings, before she sighed in frustration at his seeming inability to believe in staying together forever to someone you had pledge your life to and of being with your true love. "True love doesn't exist," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "Well, what about you and Ayame?," She asked him, "How long have you two been together?"

"Five years," Sesshomaru answered with a slight hunch in his shoulder, obviously remembering that he and his lady had a falling out this morning that had yet to be repaired.

"Five years? And you still aren't married?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, five years," Sesshomaru said with a smirk at her surprised face, "I didn't want to rush into anything. I wanted to have a relationship with someone I thought of as an equal, with someone that could be a good mother figure for Rin, someone whom I could trust," he explained with a slight, distant sadness in his golden eyes. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and felt extreme guilt at the part that she had played in the strain in his relationship. She had to help him make this right! She would help him win back his lady. He had been so nice to her, and here she was messing up his relationship. She couldn't just sit back and do nothing! She had to help Sesshomaru, like he had helped her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango had taken Miroku to the police station, but nothing had come of it. Nothing that Miroku had told the police had made any sense! So of course, the police couldn't help the odd man. How could they? She didn't even believe him when he tried to tell his story, but she had this odd notion that she should help this crazy man. She couldn't really explain why she felt so compelled to help him, but she just did. The one thing that that stuck out to her was his telling of the magical well that made her remember her own brother.

She and her brother had been traveling the picturesque country side and had come across a ruined estate and within the large estate was a well. That was the last place she had seen her brother... One minute Kohaku was leaning over the side of the well, looking down into its depths and the next he had simply vanished. There was no trace of him and her contintued searches brought nothing but grief and sadness. After years of nothing, Kohaku was declared dead and no one ever believed her strange story of him simply vanishing. But Sango felt that her brother was still alive somewhere and she had dedicated her life to finding him. The second she got home from work, she would check every website she could find of any news of finding her lost brother. Sometimes she felt that the continuing search for her brother was fruitless when after years and years of no news, but she couldn't give up!

Maybe it was the fact that no one believed Miroku's odd tale, just like no one ever believed her. She felt compelled to help Miroku, maybe because no one had helped her. She needed to have Miroku's tale be true, then it would confirm her own self-doubts and prove that anything is possible and she wasn't crazy for believing that her brother vanished into thin air and that he was still alive!

000000000000000000000000000000

A strange rumbling sound could be heard coming from the ruined well as a young boy with long brown hair and a dull, expressionless face climbed out of the well. His master had sent him to deal with the difficult meiko, and he was going to do whatever was necessary to put a stop to the meiko.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Nothing new to report other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review.**

 **Ch. 6 – Elusive**

Kagome hummed wistfully as she carefully arranged some flowers she had found in a nearby park. Sesshomaru looked on with confused look as his eyebrow seemed to have become permantly fixed in a questioning expression. "Do you really think some flowers will fix the problem?," he asked with sarcasm. "Not entirely," Kagome replied with a smile, handing him the pretty bouquet of flowers, "but it's a start." Sesshomaru grunted in answer, but decided to take her up on her word. Anything was better than nothing, he supposed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango and Miroku walked silently through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She didn't know what to do. Miroku's large staff made tapping sounds against the harsh pavement as he walked silently beside his feisty companion. He could feel her frustration flowing out of her in waves and he silently prayed that he wouldn't be the brunt of her anger. Suddenly Sango pulled up short as she saw someone that she had all but given up hope of ever seeing again. For a few feet in front of her stood her long lost brother, Kohaku staring at the people passing in front of him with a blank expression upon his face. Sango let out a noise of disbelief as she gasped in awe! "Kohaku!," she screamed out in surprise as she ran toward him. The young boy looked up at her in confusion. "Who are you?," he asked in a strange monotone voice. "It's me! Your sister! Sango!?," she answered him in confusion as she looked at him in wonderment. "I don't know you, please leave me alone. I have no sister. I have no family. Only my master. I must complete my mission," he answered her in his monotone voice. Sango stepped back in alarm as she glanced at Miroku in confusion. Why was he talking this way? What had happened to him? "Come on!," she said determinly as she grabbed his arm and forced him to walk beside her, "I don't know what's going on with you, but I will find out!" Miroku smirked at her feisty attitude as he followed Sango to the nearest hospital in order to assess what had happened to Kohaku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! The flowers actually did seem to work. Ayame had forgiven him with little to no fuss and he had to admit that Kagome was right. He smiled happily as he repaid her by bringing her to favorite restaurant of his and Rin's. "How long have you been with this Koga of yours?" Sesshomaru asked, actually curious about this odd woman who had stumbled into his life. "We've know each other as friends for a very long time," Kagome replied with a distant look in her eyes, "but we agreed to this arranged marriage only recently." "But, I thought you believed in 'true love', why are you marrying someone that you arranged to be with?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have a duty to fulfill," Kagome stated with determination, "Maybe perhaps one day, I will truly come to love him more than a friend, but for now, I can't be selfish." Sesshomaru merely hummed in response, not really knowing what to make of her answer. Kagome looked over at Rin, who was happily folding napkins with a kind waitress, Sesshomaru followed her eyesight and smiled lightly at Rin, before saying, "I worry about her sometimes. She is a lot like you, believing in 'true love' and 'soul mates,' and I dread the day when she wakes up to find reality destroying that naïve dream."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and once again saw a shadow of sadness graced his golden eyes, and asked tentatively, "What made you wake up?"

"Realizing that true love doesn't exist," he replied. "Rin's mother….," he began slowly, obviously still hurting, "I thought we were in love, but it wasn't enough. She left us."

When Kagome realized that was all he was going to say on the subject, she tentatively placed her hand on his arm and said sincerely, "I'm sorry for you both." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's hand on his arm and could practically feel her sincerity radiating through his body just from her touch. He smiled warmly at her and welcomed her touch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat nervously in a hard chair next to Miroku outside of Kohaku's hospital room as they waited for the doctor. Suddenly the doctor came out with a confused look on his face and turned his attention to Sango. "For the most part he seems perfectly healthy. Obviously suffering from amnesia, but the strange thing was what I found on his back. A large, glowing gem had been forced into his back, which caused some major scarring. I managed to take it out, but your brother soon fell into a coma," as soon as he said those words, Sango turned pale. "I don't know how long this will last," the doctor said honestly, "We will give him the best care that we can." Sango nodded mutely as she numbly let her hand be held by Miroku. She quietly stood up and walked into Kohaku's room. She gingerly lent down and kissed his forehead and wished silently that he would awake soon with his memories intact.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru smiled warmly as he watched Kagome tuck Rin into her bed. He felt oddly content and as he let the contentment flow through him, he realized that he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. What was it about this strange woman that made him feel so at ease? He walked behind Kagome as they walked quietly out of Rin's small bedroom. "I want to thank you, Kagome," Sesshomaru said quietly. "For what?," she questioned quietly. "I don't know myself," he answered with a quiet huff, " I just felt the need to thank you. Just this past day alone, I have felt more at ease than I can ever remember being." Kagome smiled happily at him, glad to have brought this stoic man some joy in his life. "I've been thinking," Sesshomaru continued, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "I know you believe that this Koga of yours will come and find you, but I just wanted you to know that you are welcome to stay with us." Kagome's smile slowly dropped, "Thank you for the invitation, but I know that Koga will find me."

Sesshomaru's smile dropped quickly as he shook his head in disbelief. She couldn't actually believe that, could she? He had to make her see reason! "I don't think so, Kagome, it's impossible…," he began, but was quickly interrupted by Kagome's angry voice, "No!," she huffed at him, "No! No! No! Is that the only word you know? No?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, before realizing what he said

"Ha," Kagome laughed as she pointed at him, "You just make me so angry! I never been this angry at one person ever….," she seemed to have calmed down at that thought as her hand flattened out against his chest. She looked lost as she stared at her hand on his broad chest.

"Are you okay?," Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow, trying not to think about her hand on him.

"Yes," Kagome answered in a whisper, "I'm just tired, I guess…"

"Goodnight, then," Sesshomaru answered quickly. He quickly walked away and sat down heavily on his bed. ' _What was that?_ ', he asked himself as he unconsciously rubbed his chest where her hand had been, not realizing that at that exact moment, Kagome had also sat down in dumb shock as she stared at her hand and was wondering the exact same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Nothing new to report other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review.**

 **Ch. 7 – Escstatic**

Sesshomaru woke early as the sun shone through his window. He smelled the air as he caught the delightful smell of breakfast. It smelled like when his mother used to make breakfast for him when he was a young boy. He slowly followed the smell, as he walked by his daughter's room, he noticed that she was already up and that the curtains from her room were mysteriously missing. He smiled with a little smirk at the thought that Kagome had once again had taken curtains and made her own clothes for the day. He continued walking until he came across Kagome serving breakfast to Rin. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, " I made breakfast this morning," she said, waving her hand toward the food on the table. "Thank you Kagome," he answered with a smile, "it smells wonderful." He sat down with a contented sigh as he reached for his newspaper and looked fondly at Rin and Kagome sharing a meal together. He couldn't remember the last time he and Rin actually sat down at the table to enjoy a meal together. Usually it was just takeout and restaurants. But this felt like home. He was about to take a drink of the delicious smelling coffee when suddenly a loud knock on the door was heard and a booming voice announced, "I have come looking for a meiko!" Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome in disbelief; surely this wasn't her intended! How could he have possibly found her? But as he looked at Kagome, he noticed her excitement and disbelieving wonder at the sound of her intended's voice and he knew it to be true. Rin hurriedly ran to answer the door as Kagome stood up from her place at the table and began to wring her hands in nervous excitement, "how do I look?," she asked Sesshomaru nervously as she tried to straighten her priestess robes. "Shocked," he answered with a half-sarcastic huff. "No," she laughed, "I mean, how do I look?," she asked again, waiving her hands over her handmade outfit. "You look beautiful," he answered honestly as he watched with a sad smile as Kagome went out into the living room to meet her intended.

Kagome huffed out a laugh as Koga suddenly lifted her up in excitement the moment he saw her and swung her around the small apartment. Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation and tried to make Koga set down Kagome. "Easy there," he said as he came up to him. But as soon as Koga saw him, he carefully sat down Kagome and pulled out a small dagger and held it up to Sesshomaru's neck. "You!," he barked out angrily, "I must slay you for capturing my intended and keeping her prisoner!" Rin shrieked out in anguish as she clung to her father's leg, begging the mysterious man to spare her father and Kagome quickly placed herself in front of Sesshomaru and cried out, "No, Koga! These people are our friends! They helped me!" Koga nodded and placed his dagger back into its sheath. "Come Kagome!," the wolf demon said as he held out his hand for her, "It is time to go back to our life!" Kagome nodded in agreement, but Sesshomaru noticed the nervous wringing of her hands and the almost sad look that passed through her eyes. It was at that moment, he realized that he wasn't ready to let this strange woman go, he had to make her stay, if only for one more night. He thought quickly, and he suddenly remembered the extra tickets he had for the dance he was going to tonight with Ayame. "Listen," he said quickly to Koga, " I know that you must leave soon, but maybe you can stay for one night. I invite you and Kagome to come with me and my fiancé, Ayame, to a ball. You can think of it as a celebration for finding Kagome. On last hoorah in this time and place before you leave again," he hoped that he could convince Koga. Sesshomaru didn't know exactly what had come over him, but he had to convince them to stay just for one more night. He didn't know what it would accomplish, but he just had to make sure that she stayed just for one more night. "That sounds lovely!," Kagome told Koga excitedly, she herself had realized that she wasn't ready to leave this strange land. Maybe just one more night would be enough and she could go back to her own land. "I suppose just this one night will be agreeable," Koga said with a nod as he saw Kagome's excitement. "Thank you Koga!," Kagome said with a happy smile. Sesshomaru smiled happily at her excitement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango woke up with a jolt from her slumped position from the uncomfortable chair in the hallway of the hospital. She looked around groggily in confusion at what woke her up. She noticed Miroku next to her, still asleep and slumped over in his own uncomfortable chair and she felt a little smile grace her face at the sight. She stood up slowly, shaking her legs from the uncomfortable cramps of being in a chair for too long and walked into Kohaku's room to check on her brother. She let out a quiet gasp at the sight of her brother's open eyes. "Sango?," he whispered groggily in a quiet whisper. "Yes, Kohaku, it's me," she answered quietly letting tears of happiness flow as she gently held onto Kohaku's hand and pushed the call button to alert the doctor of the new development.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku glared menacingly at Kanna's mirror. How could Kohaku survive the removal of his gem was beyond Naraku's understanding. He stomped angrily toward the well and muttered to himself, "I suppose I will have to take care of the meiko myself!" He threw himself down into the well and as angry lighting flashed through the sky and dark clouds started coming in, he pulled himself out of the well and turned his gaze on the bustling city before him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nothing new to report other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review.**

 **Ch. 8 – Enthralled**

Kagome glanced out at the large ballroom and looked jealously upon the beautiful dancers and their graceful movements. She felt a little out of place with her homemade dress that she had made from sheets and another set of curtains from Sesshomaru's apartment. She had attempted to make it more in the style of what she had seen from the strange people in this land, but still felt out of place. She let Koga escort her down the stairs, but felt the uncanny feeling of eyes following her every move. When she reached the bottom, she discovered Sesshomaru looking at her in awe and felt a flash of desire course through her. She quickly pushed that wayward thought away when she saw Ayame come up beside Sesshomaru and asked to be introduced to Koga. Sesshomaru cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to hide the fact that he was openly staring at Kagome and was in obvious awe of her beauty as he introduced his fiancé to her intended. "It is lovely to meet such a beautiful woman as you," Koga said gracefully as he took Ayame's hand and chivalrously kissed it. "Wow," Ayame gushed in awe.

"What?," Koga asked, fearful that he had somehow offended this beautiful woman.

"It's just that I think that is so romantic and chivalrous," Ayame explained gesturing to her hand that he was still holding, "Most men wouldn't do that," she gestured teasingly to Sesshomaru. "Ladies and gentlemen," a voice called out over a microphone, interrupting the two couples' greeting, "It's time for the 'King and Queen's Dance', please invite a dance partner that you haven't come with." The two couples stood awkwardly across from each other, when suddenly Koga held out his arm towards Ayame and said, "My lady, would you grant me this dance?" Ayame blushed as she took his arm and let him lead her towards the dance floor. Sesshomaru awkwardly cleared his throat as he held out his arm towards Kagome and silently asked her for a dance. Kagome let a blush grace her face as she was lead out onto the dance floor and was swept up into Sesshomaru's strong arms into a dance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kohaku raced across the pavement, his hand tightly grasped in Sango's hand as she tried to keep up with quick strides and Miroku raced after them. As soon as Kohaku was cleared from the hospital, he told them about what he could remember about his time in the Feudal past and explained about Naraku's plan for Kagome. He wasn't sure how he knew where to find Naraku, quite possibly the residual magic that Naraku had implanted in him through the gem was still in his system, which led him racing across Tokyo to try and stop the evil demon once and for all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku smiled evilly as he let his evil magic guide him through the busy streets of Tokyo towards the meiko. His smile turned dangerous as his magic led him to the grandiose building as he saw numerous people coming in and out wearing outlandish garments. He walked inside and let his feet led him to the large ballroom and he let his eyes track Kagome's movements as she danced gracefully with a tall, silver haired man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled happily and laughed joyfully as Sesshomaru spun her around the dance floor. She felt like she could spend the rest of her life safely in the strong arms of Sesshomaru. She knew that was dangerous to think these things when she was engaged to Koga. She was destined to help the next generation of meikos. She was supposed to defeat Naraku. And yet…. She secretly wished that she could stay in this time and place with Sesshomaru and Rin. She had fallen in love with them. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Koga and Ayame. Koga was holding his hand toward her. She took his hand and let Koga lead her away into another dance. She felt ashamed of herself, she had become selfish. How could she forget that Sesshomaru was in love with Ayame? How could she ever act on her feelings when they would never be returned? How could she just abandon her destiny in the Feudal land? How could she abandon her long-time friend, Koga? She had agreed to be his intended, and here she was wishing for the impossible. She had to put her selfish desires away and return to her rightful place and time with Koga and do what she was destined to do. She sighed forlornly as Koga lead her farther and farther away from Sesshomaru. She felt like she was in a numb state as she watched Sesshomaru dance with Ayame, she didn't even notice Koga leave her side to retrieve her cloak she had worn. She felt a stray tear flow down her face at the sight of Sesshomaru dancing with Ayame. How could he possibly want her when he was happy with Ayame? How could she intrude on his happiness with her own selfish desires? She couldn't do that to him.

Kagome didn't realize that Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts as he glided across the large room with the wrong woman in his arms. He had felt so happy and content ever since Kagome stumbled into his life, and he was confused about his feelings towards her. He knew that he found her attractive and that her refreshing optimism and kind nature seem to have a calming effect on him, but he didn't understand why he was so content just by being in her presence. He had only known her two days, and yet he was quickly becoming infatuated with her. He had thought that one more night would be enough for him. One more night with the strange woman to get over his fascination with her and move on with his life, but he was beginning to realize that it would never be enough. He didn't think that he would ever be able to give her up. He tried to push those wayward thoughts away, he knew that she was intended for someone else; she believed that she had a destiny and a duty to fulfill, and here he was being selfish in his desires for more time with her. He was engaged to Ayame! He had spent the last five years cultivating a relationship with this stunning and clever woman and here he was, considering giving that all up for a woman he barely knew. He tried to push down his desires for more time with Kagome as he danced with Ayame, but he knew deep down, that he would always want Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a presence beside her, interrupting her sad thoughts and as she looked, her face turned pale at the sight of the strange man in a large baboon cloak that had pushed her down the well in the first place. "You!," she cried out, "it was you who sent me here!". "I'm so glad to see you!," the strange man said with a devious grin, "I was so very worried when you fell down that well. Such a terrible accident to have brought you to this dreadful time and place." He gazed out at the dancers on the dance floor and followed her gaze toward Sesshomaru, "To never be with the one you love, doomed to be with another for all eternity. But it doesn't have to be that way," Kagome turned toward the strange man in a confused daze as he continued, "I can make the pain stop, I can make all those terrible memories go away," he pulled out a large, red gem out and showed it to her, "All you have to do is make a wish with this gem and all the pain and terrible memories of this strange land will disappear from your memory. You can return to your time and place with your intended, never knowing of this dreadful place and of all the people you met here." Kagome looked upon the gem with suspiciously, but the idea of living a life free from the pain of never being with Sesshomaru outweighed her caution and she gingerly took the gem from the strange man and cupped it close to her chest. She silently gazed at Sesshomaru as she thought of him and Rin and wished that whatever may happen to her, that they would live a happy life. As soon as that thought passed her mind, she suddenly fell to the ground and fell into a deep coma, unaware of the evil smile that graced Naraku's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Nothing new to report other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review.**

 **Ch. 9– Ephiphany**

Suddenly a whirl of activity broke out and interrupted the dancers. Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango came busting through the door of the ballroom. As soon as Miroku saw Kagome on the floor with Naraku standing ominously over her, he let out a cry of despair and lunged toward Naraku and bound him with his priestly magic. Koga, noticing what had happened, dropped Kagome's cloak from his suddenly numb hands. He grabbed his dagger and rushed toward Naraku, and placed the sharp edge against the evil demon's throat. Sesshomaru felt his face pale at Kagome's prone body. He rushed towards her and gently lifted her into his arms. "Oh my gosh," Ayame gasped out at seeing Kagome lying helpless on the floor, as she pulled out her phone and began dialing for emergency services. "Your evil reign is over," Koga gritted out as he pressed his blade harder against Naraku's throat, it should have been hard enough to draw blood, but it didn't. "You foolish pup!" Naraku cackled evilly, "I can only be defeated by a pure-hearted meiko, and your last hope of that is now lying dead on the floor," he gestured towards Kagome lying in Sesshomaru's arms with an evil smile.

Sesshomaru's hands shook in disbelief as he gently laid Kagome's body on a small loveseat nearby. He softly stroked her long, black hair out of her face and was struck then and there that he had fallen in love with her. He felt like a fool! He hadn't recognized the signs, but there they were, right from the beginning of meeting the strange woman. Her optimism, her beauty, her belief in the magical and other worldly, her everything; they all called out to his heart, and it answered without him actually acknowledging that he had begun to fall for her. He had his life all planned out, he was a father, a lawyer, and engaged to a stunning and smart woman, but this strange woman stumbled into his life and turned that on its head in a refreshing way. He was in love with Kagome, but now it was too late.

"Please," Sesshomaru whispered with a shaky voice as his hands unconsciously stroked Kagome's pale cheeks, "please don't leave me. I didn't realize it and didn't acknowledge it even when it grabbed my heart, but I have fallen in love with you, Kagome, so please don't leave. I would gladly give my life for yours, if only you come back." He pressed a tender kiss on her pale head and silently wished against all hope that she would awake.

Suddenly, a golden light appeared to have come from the center of Kagome's chest. Sesshomaru stepped back in alarm as he watched the light slowly envelope Kagome's body. As soon as it appeared that her entire body was glowing from the strange light, the light suddenly disappeared and Kagome's eyes opened and she let out a gasp. "How?!," Naraku yelled out in anger as he strained against the holds that Miroku and Koga had on him, "how is this possible?!" "It is something that you have never felt and wouldn't recognize it if you could," Kagome answered as she stood up with light coming through her eyes and hands, "it is something that breaks all chains, it transcends time and space, and it can even conquer death; true love." As she was saying these words, the light coming from Kagome's eyes and hands grew brighter and brighter, and as she said the last words, the light flew out and encompassed the entire room.

The light suddenly went out again and Kagome slumped to the floor in exhaustion and was quickly caught by Sesshomaru. The crowd of people looked around in confusion at what had transpired, when suddenly something became very clear. Naraku was gone. All that was left of the evil demon was his large, white baboon cloak. The evil demon had been defeated.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Nothing new to report other than as always I don't own anything and to please read and review.**

 **Ch. 10– Epilogue**

Kagome couldn't believe it. She had completed her destiny. She let out a sigh of relief as she grasped onto Sesshomaru's strong arms. She felt the wave of love flow out of her at the sight of his worried, golden eyes and knew that it was through his true love that she was able to defeat Naraku. She wept happily as her hands stroked over his face. "I love you," she whispered in disbelief and wonder. "I love you too," Sesshomaru whispered back as he kissed her with passion.

They were soon interrupted with an awkward cough coming from Ayame and Koga. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up as they made their way over. "I am sorry, Ayame," Sesshomaru said sincerely, "please know that I have enjoyed our time together, but as you can obviously see, I have fallen in love, quiet unexpectedly with Kagome. Please forgive me, you are such a great woman and I think the world of you." Ayame looked disappointed, as she hung her head in remorse. She couldn't blame him for falling in love with his true love. And oddly, she wasn't that upset. Sure, she cared for Sesshomaru and for Rin, but she was happy that he had found his true love. The same could be said for Koga. He had been friends with Kagome for many years, but he knew that he wasn't marrying her for love. He silently accepted her decision with as much dignity as he could. Kagome let a smile grace her face as she gave a quick peck on his check before she once again let herself become enveloped in Sesshomaru's strong arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Few Months Later

Due to the fact that she had completed her destiny of defeating Naraku, she had no real compulsion in returning to her own time and place. The next generation of meikos would be trained by Kaede as she was. She was free to live her life as she pleased. She had begun a happy life with Sesshomaru and Rin and loved each and every day she had with them. She was pleased to hear the news that her friend Miroku had also decided to stay in this strange time and place. Apparently, he had fallen in love with Sango and was attempting to gain her affections. Sango was a bit more hesitant in displaying her affections, as she was more focused on reuniting with her long-lost brother, but Kagome had a feeling that Sango and Miroku would soon end up together. She was also surprised to know that shortly after meeting, Ayame and Koga had grown quite fond of each other, enough for Ayame to agree to return to the Feudal time with Koga and soon afterwards became his wife. She floated through life with Sesshomaru and Rin in a happy daze. She had found her true love and couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
